peelfandomcom-20200213-history
11 August 1982
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1982-08-11 ; Comments *File 1 is taken from Karl's Tape August 1982. As there are no intros, there must be some doubt where this show starts and ends, but it's a best guess. Tracks marked @''' *File 2, recently available, contains sections of unedited show. *File 3 contains two continous portions with a gap. *File 4 is the same as File 3 but with a smaller gap, and an extra track at the end not from this show *Running order has been spliced together, with the only doubt being if the Itals track fits before or after Alfonia Tims PS that is now sorted with the arrival of File 3. Around 102 minutes of show available. Sessions *Attila The Stockbroker #1, recorded 9th June 1982, repeat, first broadcast 30 June 1982. No known commercial release. *Shriekback #1, recorded 26th July 1982. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Sister Chinna: Creation Judgement (7") Steppers @''' *Decorators: Strange One (single) Red Flame RF 05''' @''' *Attila The Stockbroker: Cocktails / Nigel Wants To Go To C&A's (session)' @' *Sad Lovers & Giants: Clint (tape flip near start)' @' *Derrick Screechy: Black Romeo (7") Al Jr.' @' *Natural Roots: Aint Got No Money (12" - Know Yourself / Ain't Got No Money) Fasim FS 106''' @''' *'File 2' begins *Archie Bell & The Drells: Tighten Up ' @ '''1:14:47 *Attila The Stockbroker: They Must Be Russians / The Russians Are Running The DHSS / Russians In McDonalds (session)' @''' *Shriekback: All The Greek Boys (Do The Hand Walk) (session) *'File 3 & 4 begin '''2:41 from end of next track *Popular Voice: Home For The Summer (7") Backs NCH 002' @''' *Some Detergents: Colours (7" - Moderne Problem) Clean WIPE 1''' @''' *'File 2' pauses *O.V Wright: Thats How Strong My Love Is''' @''' 1:30:40 next track *Attila The Stockbroker: Death In Bromley / A Bang And A Wimpey''' @''' *'File 2 '''resumes *Attila The Stockbroker: The Night I Slept With Seething Wells (session) ' @ 01:36:47 *Kraut: Last Chance (v/a cassette - New York Thrash) ROIR A 113 another track from this cassette *Freeze Frame: Touch (7") Crackin' Up CRAK 2 ''' @ *Shriekback: My Spine Is The Bassline (session) *'File 2' pauses at intro to above *'File 2 '''resumes *Alfonia Tims And His Flying Tigers: Poppa Got Bagged (cassette - Future Funk / Uncut!) ROIR A-112 *'File 2''' pauses *Itals: Highty Tighty (7") Western''' @''' 1:41:26 *'Files 3,4' pause 3:25 into above (at 34:25) *'File 2 '''resumes (33:46) *41 Degrees: Paradise Lost (album - Open Heart) 41 Degrees 41/001 *'File 4''' resumes at end of above track *Ike Quebec: Scufflin' *Mad: The Hell (v/a cassette - New York Thrash) ROIR A 113 another *Rebby Sharp: Green Street (7") Zensor ZENSOR 03 *'File 3' resumes at start of next track (at 34:36) (47:02 on File 2) *Attila The Stockbroker: 5th Column / Russians At Henley Regatta''' @''' 1:44:56 *Shadow: Weird Feelings (album - Return Of The Shadow) SR SR 005 *''It's a Peel Heavy evening tomorrow with John featuring on Peel's Pleasures, TOTP and the Peel Show'' *'File 2 ends' *Joy Division: Day Of The Lords (LP - Unknown Pleasures) Factory *'File 3 & 4 end' at start of above track *Love: Seven And Seven Is''' @''' *Diamond Joe: Gossip, Gossip (v/a album - Sehorn's Soul Farm) Charly R&B CRB 1032''' @''' File ;Name *1) JensenPeel Aug 82.mp3 *2) 1982-08-11 Peel Show L591.mp3 *3) John Peel 11th Aug 1982.mp3 *4) John Peel 11th Aug 1982 longer version.mp3 ;Length *1) 2:05:03 (0:50:43-1:55:44). (50:43-01:14:47, 01:51:32-01:55:44 unique) *2) 0:58:47 (to 0:13:47, 0:33:46-0:47:02 additional to 3)) *3) 0:47:02 *4) 0:56:33 (to 56:07) (file ends with a snippet of 20 September 1982, also on Tim's tape of that show ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *1) Many thanks to Karl. *2) created from L591 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. *3) Many thanks to Tim. *4) Many thanks to Tim. ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) Mooo *4) Mooo Category:1982 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Karl's Tapes Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes Category:Wrong Track Moment Category:Tim's Tapes